Destined
by TheOneHeCouldn'tKill
Summary: Charmed Sons


_[Scene: P3. Night. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Paige walks up to the bar and sits down.]_

**Piper: **Paige, where you been? You're late.

**Paige: **I know, I'm sorry, I got tied up.

**Phoebe: **Where? At Richard's?

**Paige: **No. I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy.

**Phoebe: **Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Paige: **Two times, I did that twice.

**Piper: **Yes, it's about the only time we see you anymore.

**Paige: **Why did I come here? To get picked on?

**Phoebe: **Because we love you.

**Piper: **I kinda miss ya.

**Paige: **I am not at Richard's that much. Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know I am just an orb away if you need help.

**Piper: **Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage. We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times.

**Paige: **I know, I know, I get it. I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years.

**Piper: **Ah, twenty, thirty years tops.

**Phoebe: **We can always move to Hong Kong so I could see Jason whenever I want to.

**Piper: **How do you say dream on in Chinese?

**Phoebe: **Ni Tsai Tsua Mung.

**Piper: **Impressive.

**Phoebe: **Berlitz. Okay, what about you, missy? Spill it.

**Piper: **Spill what?

**Phoebe: **Come on, you and Greg. Put out any fires lately?

**Piper: **Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you like it?

**Paige: **Wait a minute, you're going out with a fire fighter?

**Piper: **Proof positive, you haven't been around much.

**Phoebe: **Let's see. They've been seeing each other for about three weeks and someone, I won't say who, (whispers loudly) although it's not the fireman, is avoiding taking it to the next step.

**Piper: **I am not avoiding, I'm just a little reluctant. That's all.

**Paige: **My dear, it is time to get back in the saddle.

**Piper: **Now a cowboy reference.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen.

**Piper: **Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh...

**Piper: **No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up.

**Phoebe: **Well...

**Piper: **Gutter, gutter, gutter.

(Phoebe laughs. Chris walks up to them.)

**Chris: **What are you guys talking about?

**Phoebe: **Stuff.

(He starts to walk away.)

**Paige: **Hey, where are you going?

**Chris: **I gotta go work on the next demon... stration.

**Phoebe: **Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?

**Chris: **Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax.

(Chris walks away.)

**Phoebe: **That is one bitchy Whitelighter.

**Piper: **You're telling me.

**Paige: **Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there.

_[Cut to the back room. Chris walks in and turns on the light. A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door.]_

**Chris: **Bianca. (He walks over to her.) I don't understand. What are you doing here?

**Bianca: **Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now...

(She runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his powers. Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **You know, all work and no, hey! (Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor.) Are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I think so.

**Piper: **What happened? Who is she?

**Chris: **I don't know.

_[Cut to an alley outside P3. A small tornado appears and forms into Bianca. She looks back at P3 and then shimmers out.]_

**Opening Credits**

_[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are there. Piper and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige points to a symbol in the book.]_

**Paige: **Is that the mark?

**Piper: **No, it looked more like a bird.

**Paige: **A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?

**Piper: **Just keep looking.

**Chris: **Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it.

**Leo: **You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?

**Piper: **I'm sure.

**Phoebe: **What else would be after a Whitelighter?

**Leo: **I don't know, that's what worries me.

**Chris: **She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?

**Phoebe: **The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris.

**Chris: **Look at me, not a scratch, nothing.

**Leo: **You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?

(Chris takes a step and the floor boards squeak.)

**Chris: **We really oughta fix that, you know.

**Leo: **Come on, Chris, who's after you?

**Chris: **Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them.

**Paige: **It kind of makes sense.

**Chris: **Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of.

(Chris leaves the room.)

**Leo: **He's not telling the truth.

**Paige: **Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell.

**Leo: **Could you sense anything?

**Phoebe: **From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him.

**Piper: **What are you thinking?

**Leo: **I'm thinking that if we can figure out who she was, we might be able to find out who Chris is.

**Paige: **Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on. So guys, you know where I'm gonna be if you need me.

(Paige heads for the door.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I gotta go too.

(Phoebe heads for the door.)

**Leo: **Wait, you're just gonna let them go?

**Piper: **What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?

**Leo: **We can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him. (The doorbell rings.) I'll get it. You just keep checking on the book, okay?

**Piper: **No, Leo, really, I'd rather you...

(He orbs out.)

_[Cut to the foyer. Leo orbs in and opens the door. Greg, the fireman, stands there.]_

**Leo: **Can I help you?

**Greg: **Uh, yeah, is Piper home?

**Leo: **Uh, who's asking?

**Greg: **I'm Greg, she's expecting me.

(Piper walks in with her coat on and carrying her purse.)

**Piper: **Uh, Leo, I got it. Sorry, I'm running a little late.

**Greg: **Leo? Is he your, uh...

**Piper: **Yeah, one in the same. Leo, Greg, Greg, Leo.

(They shake hands.)

**Greg: **Nice to finally meet you.

**Leo: **Thanks. Finally.

**Piper: **So you're gonna be okay taking care of everything? Wyatt and Chris?

**Leo: **Uh, yeah, absolutely. Really, everything will be fine. If anything comes up I'll call you.

**Piper: **Okay, thanks, good night.

(Piper and Greg leave.)

_[Cut to the bathroom. Chris is looking in the mirror. He opens his shirt to reveal a large wound on his chest. He pulls a ring out of his pocket.]_

_[Scene: Future. A park. The city around the park is pretty much destroyed. Chris and Bianca are there. Chris is proposing to Bianca. He slips the ring on her finger.]_

**Chris: **Will you marry me?

**Bianca: **You're asking me now?

**Chris: **Mm-hm.

**Bianca: **Here?

**Chris: **This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me.

**Bianca: **On one condition. You come back to me, safely.

**Chris: **Have I ever let you down before?

(They kiss.)

**Bianca: **What's that? (A flying object hovers over them and shines a light in Bianca's eyes.) Chris.

(Chris uses telekinetic powers and throws the object against a brick wall and smashes it.)

**Chris: **Are you okay?

**Bianca: **Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit.

**Chris: **Aagghh! I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

**Bianca: **No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan.

**Chris: **But he knows.

**Bianca: **If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this.

_[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Chris is still there. He sighs.]_

**Commercial Break**

_[Scene: Richard's house. Bedroom. Paige is in bed. Richard walks in carrying a tray with breakfast on it.]_

**Richard: **Morning.

(Paige sits up.)

**Paige: **Wow.

**Richard: **Wow. One of the most powerful witches in the world and all you can say is wow.

**Paige: **I don't know, maybe I just need a little more inspiration.

(They kiss.)

**Richard: **Well?

**Paige: **I, um, still think wow pretty much covers it. You'd better be careful because a girl could get used to this.

**Richard: **That's the plan. Did you tell your sisters you were moving out? No.

**Paige: **Look, it just, it hasn't really been the right time. Things have been a little funky and...

**Richard: **There's never a right time.

**Paige: **You don't understand. Piper will probably blow a major gasket and then we've got family obligations and like it or not, we're stronger together.

**Richard: **You gotta do something for you. (Paige's cell phone rings.) Can I get that?

(Paige nods. Richard gets the phone off the side table and hands it to Paige.)

**Paige: **It's the house. Hello?

_[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Leo and Wyatt are there. Leo is looking at the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs in.]_

**Leo: **Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you.

**Paige: **Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?

**Leo: **What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?

**Paige: **Well, I would say what's a Phoenix and then you'd probably tell me.

**Leo: **They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolising the rise from Salem's ashes.

**Paige: **Well, does the book say what they want?

(Leo shows Paige the book.)

**Leo: **Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're still after him. They won't stop until they succeed.

**Paige: **Did you call Phoebe and Piper?

**Leo: **No, Phoebe's at work and Piper came in kind of late so I didn't want to disturb her.

**Paige: **Oh. Did she, um, come home alone?

**Leo: **I don't know.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Hey. Talking about me?

**Leo: **Morning, hi, no. (Leo hands Wyatt to Piper.) Uh, listen, Wyatt's been fed and I'm gonna get some coffee and Paige'll fill you in.

(Leo leaves the room.)

**Piper: **What's going on?

**Paige: **Oh, Leo just found out that a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris.

**Piper: **So that's what you guys were talking about?

**Paige: **Yeah... in the beginning and then I just kind of asked him if you maybe came home with anybody.

**Piper: **I see.

**Paige: **Did you? Oh, come on, if a girl can't ask that what can a girl ask?

**Piper: **Actually, uh, no.

**Paige: **I'm sorry, maybe he's just not the right guy.

**Piper: **No, it's not Greg, it's just me. It's just weird now that I'm a mum, I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt some how.

**Paige: **I think you're just betraying yourself.

**Piper: **Yeah, I know, it's just weird. So, uh, coven of assassin witches?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Maybe we should call Phoebe.

**Paige: **No, I think we can do this by ourselves, I don't think you have to bother her.

**Piper: **Well, what if we need the power of three after we find them?

**Paige: **Well, you didn't need the power of three to blow up the last one.

**Piper: **No, but...

**Paige: **So we need to try out this whole power of two thing, learn how to be flexible, right? So you stay here, I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Piper: **Hm.

_[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Phoebe and Elise are there.]_

**Elise: **Phoebe, I offered you the time off. Take it. Go see Jason in Hong Kong.

**Phoebe: **It's just another airport, another city.

**Elise: **You could always send in the column. Email, fax machine. It's the twenty-first century and I'd like to welcome you to it. When I say take time, I don't mean a vacation. Go live there for a while, give it a shot.

**Phoebe: **Elise, I...

**Elise: **No, I want you to listen to me. It's time I gave you some advice for once. Don't let it be work.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Elise: **There's a whole generation of women out there who followed the dream, built successful careers, but at the expense of everything else. Now I'm not saying I think they all made mistakes because some of them are very happy. But some of us aren't. Trust me, you don't wanna wake up one day and realise that all you've got is your career.

_[Scene: An apartment. A woman answers the door. Piper and Paige are standing there.]_

**Piper: **Hi, how's it going?

**Woman: **Can I help you?

**Piper: **Hopefully.

**Paige: **Yeah, see, we just moved in from outer state and we wanted to get to know our neighbours.

**Woman: **Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?

**Piper: **Phoenix.

**Woman: **Really. Please, come in, come in.

**Paige: **Thank you.

(Piper and Paige walk into the apartment. The woman closes the door and locks it.)

**Piper: **Wow, nice place.

**Paige: **Yeah, real nice.

**Woman: **Thank you.

(A little girl runs in.)

**Girl: **Mummy, mummy, mummy, can I play with...?

**Woman: **Bianca, sweetie, can you give mummy a minute, okay?

(Piper and Paige see the red birthmark on the girl's wrist.)

**Bianca: **Okay.

**Woman: **Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, okay?

**Bianca: **Okay.

(The woman takes the girl to her room.)

**Paige: **Now what?

(The woman turns around and throws an energy ball at the girls. It flies past them and hits the wall. Piper blows the woman up.)

**Piper: **The kid.

(They go into the girl's room and the woman reforms.)

**Woman: **Hurry, Bianca.

(She grabs the girl and shimmers out.)

**Paige: **They can reform?

**Piper: **Apparently, which means the one that attacked Chris can too.

_[Scene: Park. It's the same park as in the future but it's a lot nicer now. Chris orbs in slowly and sits down on a bench. Bianca walks out from behind a statue.]_

**Bianca: **You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you.

**Chris: **Is that what you want?

**Bianca: **If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back.

**Chris: **How'd you know I'd be here?

**Bianca: **Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?

**Chris: **No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

**Bianca: **We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him.

**Chris: **You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't.

**Bianca: **Well, I do now.

**Chris: **What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?

**Bianca: **That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote.

**Chris: **Here or there, I am dead anyway.

**Bianca: **No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be.

(Chris orbs out and she tries to catch him.)

_[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there.]_

**Phoebe: **Wait, how old is the little girl?

**Piper: **I don't know, four, five?

(Chris orbs in and falls to the floor.)

**Paige: **Chris!

**Chris: **Bianca.

**Commercial Break**

_[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Chris are there. Chris is laying on the couch. Leo unbuttons Chris's shirt to reveal the large wound on his chest.]_

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, what is that?

**Leo: **I don't know.

**Piper: **It doesn't matter, just heal him.

(Leo starts to heal Chris.)

**Paige: **Why didn't he tell us about that?

**Piper: **Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things? (Leo frowns.) What's the problem?

**Leo: **He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus.

**Piper: **A virus named Bianca.

**Phoebe: **You think she did this?

**Piper: **It's gotta be.

**Paige: **Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him.

**Piper: **Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun.

**Phoebe: **Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did... (She senses something.) Whoa.

**Leo: **What is it?

(Phoebe moves closer to Chris.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, he loves her.

**Paige: **Loves who? Bianca?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. She broke his heart. (Phoebe looks in Chris's hand and finds a ring.) Engagement ring.

**Paige: **Obviously an acrimonious split.

**Piper: **Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help.

**Chris: **Bianca. Bianca.

_[Scene: Future. Manor. A tour guide is showing people around the house.]_

**Tour Guide: **Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls.

(The people walk through the house. Chris and Bianca walk behind them. Chris waves his arm at the probes and they turn away from them.)

**Bianca: **Nicely done.

**Tour Guide: **Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting hayday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn.

(A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige in "Charmed Again" where the Power of Three is united again.)

**Paige: **(in holograph) Okay, what was that?

**Leo: **(in holograph) I think that means you're supposed to be here.

(In the holograph, Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down. The crowd gasps. The tour guide turns off the holograph.)

**Tour Guide: **Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually...

(Everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca. A guard shimmers in.)

**Guard: **Hey, you two, move along.

**Bianca: **Wait for it.

(The guard moves closer to them and a dagger materialises in Bianca's hand.)

**Guard: **Are you deaf? I said...

(Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. Bianca walks over to the basement door.)

**Bianca: **Come on.

_[Cut to the basement. They walk down the stairs. Bianca's dagger disappears.]_

**Bianca: **We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. (She looks at Chris.) What's the matter?

**Chris: **Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are.

**Bianca:** Hey. (She pulls him closer.) You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you.

**Chris: **So what do we do now?

**Bianca: **We say goodbye.

(She takes off her top and they kiss.)

_[Scene: Apartment. Bianca walks over to a cupboard and starts searching through it. The woman shimmers in.]_

**Woman: **Who are you and what do you want?

**Bianca: **Where's the Grimoire?

(The woman creates an energy ball.)

**Woman: **One more time. Who are you?

**Bianca: **Who do you think I am? (She holds up her wrist to show the birthmark.) Mother.

**Woman: **Bianca.

(The energy ball disappears.)

**Bianca: **In the flesh. Now where's the Grimoire? I have to get the Charmed Ones off my tail fast, I need a spell to do it.

**Woman: **I don't understand, how is this possible?

**Bianca: **Look, I don't have time for reunions, okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made. Now where's the damn book! (The woman waves her hand and the Grimoire appears on a table.) Thanks. (She picks it up.) Do you know where the inhibitions spell is?

**Woman: **How is that gonna help?

**Bianca: **Look, I know the Charmed Ones, I studied their history. This is when they all want their separate lives. If I can release their inhibitions, maybe I can get them to pursue them.

**Woman: **The spell won't last long.

**Bianca: **It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for. (She rips a page out of the book.) Got it. Thanks.

**Woman: **Wait, do you have to leave so soon? Can't I help?

**Bianca: **Yeah. Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing.

(She shimmers out.)

_[Scene: Manor. Living room. Leo and Chris are there. Chris is laying on the couch. Leo is dabbing Chris's forehead with a towel. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.]_

**Leo: **Hang in there, buddy.

**Piper: **We found Bianca, she's at her mother's.

**Leo: **Little Bianca?

**Piper: **No, the one we want. Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not.

(Piper hands Leo the ring.)

**Paige: **Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna...

(A blue light washes over the girls.)

**Leo: **You're gonna what?

**Paige: **I'm gonna move into Richard's house.

**Piper: **Are you? Good for you.

**Phoebe: **That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong.

**Paige: **Cool.

**Leo: **Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this.

**Phoebe: **How can you fight your heart?

**Piper: **Or your hormones.

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?

**Paige: **I would love to.

**Leo: **Paige, Phoebe, listen to me.

**Phoebe: **Zay jen.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe.)

**Piper: **Hm.

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Chris: **(mumbles) What do I tell them?

_[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Chris and Bianca walk in.]_

**Bianca: **Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better.

**Chris: **But what if they find out who I really am?

**Bianca: **They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter.

**Chris: **And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?

**Bianca: **Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future.

**Chris: **Great. No pressure there.

**Bianca: **Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us.

**Chris: **If I make it back.

**Bianca: **Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me.

(They kiss.)

**Chris: **You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?

(They walk over to a holograph of the Book of Shadows.)

**Bianca: **You sure you can summon the real book?

**Chris: **Yeah.

**Bianca: **Away from him?

**Chris: **Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us.

**Bianca: **I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them.

(Bianca walks over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk.)

_[Scene: Present. Manor. Living room. Chris is still laying on the couch.]_

**Chris: **(mumbling) Hurry, before he finds us.

**Leo: **Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now, that's an order.

(Piper walks in all dressed up.)

**Piper: **Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor's in the kitchen.

**Leo: **Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?

**Piper: **Wish me luck.

(Piper leaves. Bianca shimmers in and kicks Leo in the head. She goes over to Chris.)

**Bianca: **Come on, we're going home.

(She shimmers out with him.)

**Commercial Break**

_[Scene: Fire Station. Piper and Greg are laying on top of a fire engine, making out.]_

**Greg: **Wait, hold it.

**Piper: **Why?

**Greg: **Because I just wanna make sure that you're sure about this.

**Piper: **What's the matter? Am I not acting sure?

**Greg: **Yeah, it's just that, well, you've been a little reluctant until now, and I guess I'm just curious why the change.

**Piper: **Um, who knows? Who cares? All I know is I want... (Leo orbs in.) Oh my god! (Piper freezes Greg.) What, are you out of your mind? What are you, a peeping Elder now? (Leo throws a potion at Piper.) What's going on? What am I doing here? Um, what are you doing here?

**Leo: **Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you.

**Piper: **What kind of spell?

**Leo: **One that lowers your inhibitions.

(Piper laughs.)

**Piper: **Oh, boy.

**Leo: **Yeah, yeah.

**Piper: **So did she get Chris?

**Leo: **Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back.

**Piper: **Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore.

[Scene: Richard's house. Bedroom. Paige and Richard are making out under the covers. Piper and Leo orb in.]

**Piper: **Hi, how's it going?

**Paige: **What are you doing here?

**Piper: **Moving you back home. Hit her. (Leo throws a potion at Paige.) No time to explain. Come on, we gotta get Phoebe or we're never gonna get Chris.

(She throws Paige her bra.)

_[Scene: Apartment. Bianca is removing Chris's powers.]_

**Bianca: **Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it. (She pulls her hand out of his chest.) Slow breaths.

**Chris: **What'd you do to me?

**Bianca: **I just saved your life.

**Chris: **By taking away my powers? (Bianca walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame. She then starts drawing on the wall with chalk.) How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time.

**Bianca: **He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways.

**Chris: **I'm touched.

**Bianca: **You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back.

**Chris: **Yeah, I see that.

**Bianca: **You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best.

**Chris: **Oh, really? How's that?

**Bianca: **Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body.

**Chris: **Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway.

(He puts the engagement ring on the table.)

_[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Bianca finishes drawing a large triquetra on the wall.]_

**Bianca: **It's time.

**Chris: **I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you.

(She takes off her engagement ring.)

**Bianca: **Here... (She gives him the ring.) This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here.

(They hug.)

**Chris: **Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you.

**Bianca: **Don't worry. I can take care of myself.

(They walk over to the hologram of the Book of Shadows. Chris pulls out a piece of paper.)

**Chris: **"I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." (The Book of Shadows appears on its stand.) It worked.

**Bianca: **The spell, find the spell.

(Chris flips through the book and finds a spell.)

**Chris: **"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." (A portal opens where the drawn triquetra is. A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her.) Bianca!

(She fights him off.)

**Bianca: **Go! Go!

(Chris walks into the portal.)

_[Scene: Present. Apartment. Chris and Bianca are there.]_

**Chris: **You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?

**Bianca: **Not without a fight, no.

**Chris: **How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other.

**Bianca: **I don't have a choice.

**Chris: **Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for.

**Bianca: **I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Piper: **Hey, future girl.

(Piper throws a potion towards Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat.)

**Bianca: **You were saying?

**Phoebe: **Wow, she is good.

(Paige moves towards Piper.)

**Bianca: **Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it.

**Paige: **Yeah, we still have enough potion to vanquish you.

**Bianca: **Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the viles down slowly.

**Chris: **Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you.

**Paige: **Chris, what are you doing?

**Chris: **If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it.

**Phoebe: **What are you talking about?

**Bianca: **You'll see if you live long enough.

(Bianca and Chris walk towards the wall.)

**Paige: **Piper, freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them but can't.)

**Piper: **Uh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?

**Phoebe: **I don't- Unless he's a...

**Chris: **I'm a witch too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige.

**Paige: **You lied to us?

**Chris: **I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me.

**Phoebe: **Trust you?

**Chris: **Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway.

**Piper: **So that's it? You're just gonna leave?

**Chris: **I don't have a choice. She strip my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go.

(Bianca waves her arm and a portal opens.)

_[Cut to the manor. Future. The portal opens and Chris and Bianca walk out of it. Six demons are waiting for them.]_

**Voice: **Welcome home, Chris.

(The demons part and a man is standing in the dark. He moves into light.)

**Chris: **Hello, Wyatt.

**Wyatt: **They're no threat to me. (The demons shimmer out.) Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me.

**Chris: **I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you.

**Wyatt: **Save me? From what?

**Chris: **From whatever evil it was that turned you.

**Wyatt: **That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power, it's as simple as that.

**Chris: **And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?

**Wyatt: **That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess.

**Chris: **Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here.

**Wyatt: **You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again.

**Chris: **I think you know me better than that.

**Wyatt: **I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.

Two demons shimmer in.

**Wyatt: **This better be important.

**Demon 1: **Yes Sir.

**Demon 2:** It's the Seer.

**Wyatt:** Very well.

The two demons shimmer out and the Seer shimmers in.

**The Seer:** Hello Wyatt

**Wyatt:** What did you see?

**The Seer:** Another.

**Wyatt:** Another what?

**The Seer:** Another Threat.

**Wyatt: **How is that possible?

**The Seer:** A very powerful witch.

**Wyatt:**That's not possible.

**The Seer:** But it is.

**Wyatt: **Why?

**The Seer:**She is the only one besides Chris who rivals your throne. If we get her on side now she will be a valuable asset. She hasn't used magic in years. But if the Resistance gets to her first. Let's just say you may have a bigger problem on your hands than your traitor brother.

**Chris: **Leave her out of this.

(Wyatt raises his arm and Chris starts choking.)

**Wyatt: **Pardon me?

(Wyatt flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room.)

**Wyatt:** Now Chris. Why would I want to do that?

Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table.

**Bianca: **You promised you wouldn't hurt him.

**Wyatt: **You promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had.

(Bianca runs over to Chris.)

**Wyatt:** What's her name?

**The Seer:** Carson Witchburn

**Wyatt:** You may leave.

The Seer shimmers out.

**Bianca: **Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die.

**Chris: **Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. (Wyatt steps on the squeaky floorboard.) I think.

(Chris runs towards Wyatt and Wyatt grabs him and throws him across the room.)

**Wyatt: **Have you lost your mind? (Wyatt levitates Chris into the air.) I don't need you.

(Wyatt creates an energy ball. Bianca runs behind Wyatt and reaches into his back. Chris drops to the floor.)

**Bianca: **Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long.

(Chris races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. He gets out the spell.)

**Chris: **"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack." (A blue light washes over Chris. Wyatt turns around and kicks Bianca. She lands on a broken table leg.) No! (Chris waves his arm and Wyatt is thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side.) Bianca. No, no, no, no.

**Bianca: **(painfully) Haven't we been here before?

**Chris: **Maybe we will be again.

**Bianca: **Maybe.

**Chris: **No.

(Bianca hands her engagement ring back to Chris.)

**Bianca: **If you can finish what we started... (Wyatt groans.) Hurry. Get to her before he does and take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go.

(Chris runs over to the Book of Shadows and rips the spell out of the book. Wyatt gets up. Chris orbs out.)

_[Chris thinks of the girl and orbs. He opens his eyes to see he orbed to P3. He looks around for someone. He stops a girl.]_

**Chris:**Have you seen Carson Witchburn?

**Waitress:** Over there (She points to the back of a Brunette girl.)

**Chris:** Thank you. (Chris walks toward the girl.) Excuse me.

**Carson:** What can I get you? (Carson turns around and smiles at Chris)

**Chris:** Are you Carson?

**Carson:** Yes. Do I know you?

**Chris:** Um no. But I need to talk to you (Chris pauses.) in private.

(Carson looks at Chris for a minute) **Carson:** Wait here. (Carson walks over to the bar) **Carson:** Hey Claire. I'm feeling kinda lightheaded. Can you cover my shift for a minute?

**Claire:** Yeah. Sure.

(Carson walks back over to Chris) Is the backroom okay?

_[Backroom, P3]_

**Chris:** Yeah.

**Carson:** So.

**Chris:** Your in danger.

**Carson:**(laughs) Every ones in danger. Every minute of everyday. If you hadn't noticed. Just look outside.

**Chris:** (Sighs and runs his hands threw his hair. A group of demons shimmer in)

**Demon:**Well look what we have here. The almighty leader of the Resistance fighting for a lost cause.

**Carson:**(Looks over at Chris) Your Chris Halliwell?

(Chris dosen't say anything. He flings the demons into the wall. The demons start throwing energy balls. But there's too many demons for one person to handle. They have Chris pinned to the wall. Carson notices the spell Chris dropped. She picks it up.)

**Carson:**Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind... (A demon throws an energy ball towards Carson and she ducks.) Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time. (Carson telekineticly throws the demons away from Chris. She runs to him and grabs his hand and they run into the portal)

_[Scene: Present. Manor. Attic. Chris and Carson land hard on the floor.]_

**Paige: **Oh my god, are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I'm fine. (He helps Carson up.) Nice spell.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago.

**Leo: **Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works...

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks.

**Piper: **You have some serious explaining to do, young man. (Piper notices Carson) Who's your friend? Another Assassin?

**Chris:** This is Carson.

**Carson:**Witchburn. And no I'm not an assassin. Just a witch.

**Piper:** I'm Piper....

**Carson:**Halliwell. (smiles) I know who you are.

**Chris:** I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but...

**Piper: **No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now.

**Chris: **I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much.

**Paige: **Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?

**Chris: **Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike.

**Leo: **To save Wyatt.

**Chris: **To save Wyatt. (Carson and Chris share a glance. Phoebe notices this)

**Phoebe: **What about Bianca?

**Chris: **Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry.

**Chris: **Me too. So you guys still alright with me hanging around here? And an extra guest?

**Leo: **Absolutely. The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways.

**Chris: **Okay.

**Paige:**Come on sweetie. Let's go make some room for you at P3. We might have to sanitize it since Chris has been living there or awhile. (Everyone laughs. Paige takes Carson's hand and they orb to P3. Chris leaves the room.)

_[Cut to the hallway. Chris passes Piper's room. Wyatt is in his playpen. Chris stops and looks at him.]_

**Chris: **If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you.

[Backroom, P3, Present day]

(Carson is laying on her side awake. Chris lies down on his back.)

**Carson:** We're gonna save him.(Says reassuringly)

**Chris:** I know.

**End**


End file.
